


Not A Fic

by OurLoneliness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLoneliness/pseuds/OurLoneliness
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Not A Fic

I'll get to the point. I propose that we set up a group chat, maybe one on whatsapp. I mean, it doesn't necessarily have to be all about this ship ofc! but because this community is quite small, I just guess it might be a good idea. I bet we're all from different parts of the world, I think it may be ... interesting¿? Idk, I'd like so much to meet some of you 💖 what do you think? *dies ignored*


End file.
